Superheroes & Toxic Waste
by Softballer21
Summary: When the gang gets drenched in toxic waste, they all developed super powers. Will they be superheroes or will the world turn against them?
1. Chapter 1

One Tuesday afternoon, a truck driver was through Miami, Florida. In the diesel he was driving was toxic waste.

The driver had been on the road for a long time. He forgot to stop and rest. He thought he could handle it, but his eyes suddenly closed. The driver had fallen asleep.

Back at Sonic Boom, Dez was showing the gang he can take his shades off with his toes.

After he got his shades off, Ally said, "Wow, Dez. I had no idea that you were that flexible."

" Of course I am," said Dez. " I'm one-seventh Romanian."

" Romanian?" said Austin. "Dez, you're Romanian?"

" Yeah," said Dez. " I come from a long line of acrobats."

Suddenly, the truck with the toxic waste had crash and is heading towards Sonic Boom.

" Guys, what was that?" asked Trish.

" It's coming from outside," said Rosie.

The gang runs outside to find the diesel barreling towards them.

The diesel crashed a few feet away from them. Suddenly, the diesel explodes. The toxic waste explodes all over the gang. All of them were covered in disgusting toxic waste.

" What is this stuff?" shrieked Ally.

" Whatever it is, it sure does stink," said Austin.

_This stuff is gross_, said a voice in Ally's head. The voice somehow sounded like Rosie.

Ally looked around and said, "Did you guys hear that?"

" Hear what?" asked Rosie.

" Rose, did you say something just a while ago?" asked Ally.

" No," said Rosie.

_What's going on_, said another voice that sounded like Austin.

"Austin, did you say something?" asked Ally.

"No," he said. " Ally, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," said Ally. "I just keep hearing your voices in my head."

She looked at Dez. Suddenly, a vision appeared in her head. It was two dolphins with laser eyes.

Then, it disappeared.

" Whoa," she said. "An image of laser-eyed dolphins appeared in my head."

" Hey, that what I was thinking of," said Dez.

" Dez, you were thinking of that?" asked Ally.

He nodded.

Ally looks at one of the guitars at the window in Sonic Boom. She looked at it very, very hard.

All of a sudden, the guitar flew out the store and through the window. It was coming at them.

A helpless Trish threw her hands at the flying guitar. Fire suddenly came out of her hands and burned the guitar to ashes. The fire went away.

"Trish?" said Ally. "Did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Trish. "I don't know how I did that."

" Wait a minute," said Dez. "How did the guitar fly out of the window?"

" I think I did," answered Ally.

"Guys, I feel funny," said Austin.

Suddenly, he transforms into a bull.

The gang is frightened and their hearts were pounding so much when they saw Austin transforms into a bull.

The girls run behind Dez and hides behind him.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Rosie.

" Austin?" asked Dez.

" Guys, it's me," said the bull who sounded like Austin.

" Oh, my God," gasped Trish. "Guys, do you think that that stuff might be some kind of toxic waste dump?"

" Maybe," said Rosie. "Also, I think that toxic waste gave us superpowers."

" Superpowers?" asked Dez. "Maybe I'm like the Hulk! Hold on. Let me make myself angry."

Dez began grunting and screaming, hope to turned into the Hulk, but nothing happened.

" Aww!" complained Dez. "I thought I was special."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, the gang is in Sonic Boom.

"Alright, guys," said Ally. "A week ago, we were drenched in some chemical toxic waste dump. It seems that when we were drenched, we developed superpowers. That includes Trish's fire abilities."

Trish lifts her hand up and a floating fireball was in her hand.

" Now see anybody try to fire me," said Trish.

"Rosie's weather control," said Ally.

"There's an 80 percent change that it will be sunny," said Rosie.

She snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the rain cleared up and the clouds move away, revealing the sun.

"Austin's morphing ability."

"Hey, guys," said Austin. He morphed into a cheeseburger. "I'm a cheeseburger." Then, he morphs into Will Smith. "How do I look?" Austin says in Will Smith's voice.

" Good," said Rosie.

" Nice," said Dez.

" Ha ha-ha-ha ha!" Austin laughe in Will Smith's laugh. "Woo! I'm the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air!"

"Austin, could you turn back into your old self," asked Ally.

He morphs into his regular self. "Happy?" he said in his normal voice.

"Anyways," said Ally. "My telekinesis."

Ally reaches out to the practice room. Suddenly, a pickle came flying out of there and into Ally's hand. She took a bite out of it.

" I love pickles," she said with food in her mouth. "Also I love my mind-reading."

She looks at Rosie and says, "Rosie, I heard that. I'm making a big deal out of my mind-reading and telekinesis."

" Alls, could you do us a favor?" She said. " Stop reading our thoughts. It's personal."

" I don't even like to read any of your minds," said Ally. "In Austin's, he's a rockstar with a supermodel girlfriend, a mansion, a car made out of gold, and a shower where twenty people can fit in there. Trish is luxurious and in her mansion, Dez is one of those polar bear rugs. There a lot of scary things in Rosie's mind. And Dez's mind is like Pee Wee's Playhouse."

" Wow," said Trish.

"Don't forget about Dez's super speed," said Rosie.

" You guys wanna know how the Queen of England is?" said Dez.

Austin says, "How's the Que—"

Dez ran in his sonic speed and returns with a cup of tea. He says, "She's a lovely lady."

He takes the last sip of his tea, then throws the cup.

"Guys, listen," said Ally. "We can't tell anybody about this, not even our parents. Nobody."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," said Austin. "What if I wanted to impress a girl?"

"Austin, seriously?" said Rosie. "We can't expose ourselves like that. The government could come and get us. Experiment on us, figure out our weaknesses, and could probably kill us. Do you want that, Austin?"

" No."

" Another thing, guys," said Ally. "We can't use our powers against anybody. We shouldn't harm anybody."

" Okay," said Trish. "What if it's somebody assaulting us or trying to steal my purse?"

" Trish, no."

Trish rolled her eyes. Rosie had a steak on a fork.

"Trish, could you cook my steak up," asked Rosie.

" Sure." Trish touched the steak. Two seconds later, she lets go. It was hot and cooked.

" Thanks, Trish," said Rosie. She took a big bite out of her steak.

"So?" said Austin. "We don't use our powers against humans. Also, we don't ever use our powers against each other."

"I could never use my powers against you guys," said Dez. "I'll only use it for you guys."

"Oh, really?" said Trish. "Dez, could you go to Paris and bring a plate of escargot."

" Be right back."

Dez zoomed out of the store and return back in the blink of an eye. In his hand were a plate of escargot.

" Escargot!" said Dez. "All the way from Paris."

He hands it to Trish.

" Hold on, guys," interrupted Rosie. "What was that movie about those mutants? With Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, and that ugly blue lady."

" X-Men," said Austin.

" Yeah that. You know how they have superpowers and stuff like that. Well in that movie which Dez and I watched last week, some of these people are mutants and they were exposed to humans. All the humans hated mutants, saw them as nothing more than monsters."

" What happened in the movie?" asked Ally.

" Well, there's this one mutant, Professor Charles Xavier. He reads minds, controls minds, and see potential of everybody. He started a school: Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters or whatever it's called."

"So what are you saying, Rose?" asked Austin. "We start a school?"

" No, I meant what if everybody just treats us like mutants?"

" We don't know, Rosie," said Ally. "We just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, the gang tested out their abilities.

First up was Austin. His ability to morph into any person, animal, or object he chooses.

"Alright, Austin," said Rosie. "Let's see what you can do."

" What do you guys want me to change into?" asked Austin.

" Oh, change into Ally," suggested Trish.

Austin suddenly changed into Ally. "What do you think?" Austin said in Ally's voice. "Hi, I'm Ally. I love pickles! I write songs for Austin Moon. Don't touch my book!" He begin chewing on his hair.

"Wow," said Rosie. "Impressed."

"I can't even tell which one's the real Ally," said Dez.

Austin morphed back into himself. "Okay," he says in his normal voice. "What else should I turn into?"

"Ooh, ooh," said Ally. "Change into Ryan Gosling! He's my celebrity crush!"

"Ryan Gosling?" asked Trish. "I prefer Channing Tatum. He's smoking!"

" No, no, no," said Rosie. "Everybody knows that Liam Hemsworth is the hottest man alive."

"Just changed into a toaster," said Dez.

Austin changes into a toaster. Toast pops out of him.

" Oh, toast," said Dez. He grabbed the bread and ate it.

Austin morphs back into himself.

Next was Rosie. Her ability is to manipulate weather.

" Okay, Rose," said Ally. "It's sunny today. Can you make it windy?"

Rosie lifts her arms up. Suddenly, wind started blowing. Then, it was blowing hard.

" Rosie, stop," yelled Trish.

" Sorry!" yelled Rosie.

The wind stopped blowing.

" Okay," said Austin. "Make a thunderstorm."

Suddenly, dark clouds covered the bright, blue sky. Rain starts pouring down, thunder booms, and lightning strikes.

Rosie lifts her arms up to the sky. Lightning surrounds her hands. Her dark brown eyes became white. She throws her hands at a car then the car burns to ashes by lightning.

"Rosie? You control lightning," said Ally.

" I can?" said Rosie. "I can!"

Next was Ally. Her ability is to read the minds of people and lift objects with her mind.

" Okay, Ally," said Rosie. "We're gonna see how much you can lift, and when we mean lift, we mean with your mind."

"You're gonna try to lift this giant dresser from the furniture store," said Trish.

Ally stared at the dresser hard. She concentrates on it really hard. She thinks of nothing but the dresser.

Suddenly, it slowly floats up in the air.

"Ally, you're doing it," Austin shouted with glee.

Dez returns from the restroom and sees the floating dresser. He stands right next to it.

" Hey, guys," said Dez.

Ally looses her concentration. Suddenly, the heavy dresser fell onto the ground and onto Dez's foot.

Dez screams in agony.

"Dez!" gasped Rosie.

"Ally, get it off him!" yelled Austin.

Ally concentrated on the dresser again. It floats in the air.

Dez removes his foot, then Ally puts the dresser down on the floor.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" asked Rosie.

"Yeah," gasped Dez. "I just… can't feel my foot anymore. I think there's blood inside of my shoe."

Next was Trish and her ability to control fire.

"Trish, try to set your body on fire," said Austin.

Trish was suddenly on fire. Her entire body was covered in nothing but flames. Then, the flames disappeared.

"That was amazing, Trish," said Ally. "Let's see if your skin is flammable."

Rosie turns on her lighter. A flame appeared. Trish put her hand over the flame, then on it. She removes it. Trish's hand is unharmed.

"Flammable skin," said Ally. "Can you turn your hair into flames?"

" I don't think I can," said Trish.

" Maybe it can if you're angry," said Rosie. She walked over and stomped on Trish's foot.

Trish screams and grows angry. Her black curly hair suddenly floated up and transforms into flames.

"Trish, your hair's on fire," said Dez.

" It is?" she said. Suddenly, her hair went back to normal.

Finally Dez was tested.

"Dez, you might be a thousand times faster than what you normally were," said Rosie.

"Dez, can run around the entire world and back here?" asked Austin.

"I'll try," said Dez.

" What's that gonna prove?" asked Ally.

" That could that he's fa—"

Dez begun running. He passed through South America, the Amazons, Africa, Egypt, France, England, Korea, Japan, and the oceans.

He returns and Austin says, " F-f-faster than the speed of sound."

"And that's how fast I am," said Dez.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosie, Austin, and Ally were walking in the mall. Rosie stops them and shrieks at a poster.

" Guys!" she shrieked. "Justin Bieber's in town! We have to go see him."

"Rose, we don't have any tickets," said Ally.

"Come on," said Austin. "I'm sort of famous. I think I could get us backstage."

Later on at night, the three were at the concert. They got to the security guard.

"Backstage passes?" said the guard.

"It's okay," said Austin. " I'm Austin Moon."

" And I'm an underpaid bodyguard. Now if you ain't got no pass, get lost before I throw your ass out of here."

They walked away. "Great," sighed Rosie. "No Justin Bieber."

" Wait a minute," said Austin. "Ally, Rosie, cover me up."

He gets behind them and they cover him up with their jackets. Three seconds later, they stepped away from Austin. He appeared as Nicki Miniaj.

"Austin?" said Ally.

"Who's Austin?" Austin said in Nicki's voice. "I'm Nicki Minaj."

They walked to the bodyguard. "Excuse me," Austin said to the bodyguard. "I'm here to see Justin. Oh, and these two girls are with me."

"Sure thing," said the bodyguard. "Go right in, Ms. Minaj."

" Oh, call me Austin."

He let them in. As they walked through backstage, Rosie whispers, "Austin, thank you so much."

" Remember? It's Nicki."

" Sorry, Au— I mean Nicki."

They got into his dressing room. Rosie and Ally gasp once they saw Justin Bieber.

"Hey, Justin," said Austin.

"Nicki?" said Justin. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just stopped by to see my favorite little…Bieber. By the way, this is Ally and Rosie. Some of friends of mine wanting to meet you."

" Oh, my God!" gasped Rosie. "He's Justin! It's Justin! That's Justin! You're Justin!"

Rosie ran and hugged him. Ally says to Justin, "Sorry, Justin. She's one of your number one fans."

"It's okay," said Justin. "I've been squeezed to death by a lot of fans. Including an 80 year-old lady who smacked me on the butt."

"Rosie, let him go."

Rosie releases him. Justin breathes again.

"Are you okay?" asked Ally.

"Yeah. I think she bend my spine."

" Sorry," said Rosie. "By the way, Justin, can you sign this?"

She hands him a baseball. He says, "Uhh… you want me to sign a baseball?"

"Well, it's better than signing my forehead."

After signing Rosie's baseball, Ally says, " Umm Justin, can you sign my book?"

"Oh, sure." Justin signs Ally's book.

Austin tries to keep his thoughts to himself. Ally never let's him touch her book, but she lets Justin Bieber touch her book. He felt mad and confused at the same time.

After he signs it, Justin says to Ally, "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Probably not," said Ally.

"Wait a minute. I know you. You're Ally Dawson. Austin Moon's songwriter."

"Oh, you know me?"

"Yeah. I love all the songs you wrote for him."

"Really? Cause I've been working on a few other songs."

" Okay," interrupted Austin. "I think we should be going."

"Hold on a sec, Nicki," said Ally.

"Will you write a song for me for my next album?" Justin asked Ally.

"Sure!"

"No!" said Austin.

"Nicki, what are you doing?" said Ally.

"Justin, she can't. She's my songwriter."

"Nicki, what's your problem?" asked Justin.

"The problem is that she's my songwriter and not yours."

" Nicki," said Ally.

" Stay out of this, woman! This is between us guys!" shouted Austin.

Austin suddenly grabbed him by the throat. Justin started turning purple. Austin transformed back into his old self.

"She's not yours," Austin growled in his normal voice. "She's mine."

"Austin, let him go!" yelled Ally.

She uses her telekinesis. Austin goes flying and slams onto the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" said Justin. "I'm getting security!"

Before Justin could reach the door, a hand slammed a vase onto his head. Justin fell to the floor unconscious. It was Rosie.

"Let's go," said Rosie.

Ally, Austin, and Rosie ran out of there. Once they got outside, Austin said, "Guys, that was so—"

Before he could finish, Ally slapped him across the face.

Austin held his face and looked at Ally. He couldn't believe what she had did. She has never slapped anyone before.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"She can't write songs for you, Justin. She's my songwriter," mimicked Ally. "How could you? I was gonna write one song. One song for Justin Bieber!"

"Ally—"

"Austin, I'm not always gonna be there. That was my one chance of writing a song for a famous singer and you blew it for me. Thanks a lot!"

She stomped away from him and Rosie followed her.

-—–

A few days later, Dez, Ally, Trish, and Rosie were on a bus.

It was crowded and disgusting. There was a guy with a cage with a chicken inside of it, an old woman who called Dez a hippie and insisted on giving a haircut, and a man who's claims to be having a heart-attack but is well enough to play Angry Birds on his phone.

"Why are we taking the bus?" asked Rosie.

"Cause it's nighttime and I don't want to walk on the streets at night," said Ally.

Ally's phone begins to ring. She looks and Austin was calling her. She hung up the phone.

"Ally," said Trish.

"I'm mad at him," said Ally.

"Alls, come on. He lost his control."

"He ruined my chance of writing a song for Justin Bieber."

"Ally, now you know that Austin only did that because you're his songwriter," said Dez. "He hates that someday you're gonna be writing songs for someone else."

"Well then, here's some advice for him. Buck up!"

"Buck up?" asked Rosie.

"Sorry. I mean buck up, sissy-pants!"

Suddenly, a robber came up to them. He yells, "Give your money!"

"Oh, my God," gasped Ally.

"Hey, nimrod!" yelled Rosie. "You want our money, you have to get pass me!"

"Oh, yeah?" The man pulled a gun out of his pocket. Everybody starts screaming. "Shut up! Nobody moves. Nobody gets hurts!"

"Ally, we have to," whispered Rosie.

"Rose, no!" Ally whispered.

"He has a gun and there's people on board."

"Rose…shock him."

Rosie lifts her arms up in the air. Suddenly, it starts getting windy in the bus.

"What the hell's going on?" screamed the robber.

"You made a big mistake!" hissed Rosie.

Lightning burst through the windows and surrounded Rosie. She throws her hands at the robber. Lightning shocks him. He flies onto the wall.

When Rosie stops her powers, Dez ran to get a rope. He picked the guy and tied him up.

"We did it," said Trish.

"Guys, lets get out of here," said Ally.

They all ran away.

The next day came. Ally was working at Sonic Boom.

Austin walked into Sonic Boom. He handed her a stuffed bear with a t-shirt.

"A teddy bear?" She said.

He nodded.

Ally read the t-shirt. "I'm beary sorry?"

"Yeah. Ally, I'm really, really sorry about what happened. I just got really… mad, upset, confused, and jealous."

"Jealous? You were jealous?"

"That he would take you away from me. Your my songwriter. I know Justin is a way more famous than I am. If you want to write for him, you can."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry for ruining your one chance."

"I forgive you."

They hugged ech other. When they pulled out of the hug, they looked up at the TV.

"In local news," said the reporter. "Are they superheroes in Miami? A few days ago, Justin Bieber was found unconscious in his dressing room. After he woke up, he said that Nicki Minaj came in and changed into a blonde guy. Later on, a girl on a bus attacked a robber. But she created lightning."

"Oh, no," gasped Ally.

"This is not gonna turn out good," said Austin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, it's me. Before I start the next chapter, I need superhero names for the gang. Here's what I've come up with so far.

Dez: The Jet

Dash

The Quickster

Trish: Cinder Warrior

Girl on Fire

Inferna

Fire Torch

Hot Lass

Rosie: Ms. Electric

Sparks

Dynastorm

Cyclone

Hurrincaniea

**I can't think of any names for Austin and ally. If you have names or recommendations, please review. Remember that I want their names to be based on their powers**.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys, we're exposed now," said Rosie. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Well, we can't stay here," said Austin. "I'm not gonna let us walk around and get called freaks or aliens. Everybody's now treating us all like…"

"Like a mutant," said Ally. "We all knew this day was coming."

"If we can't stay here, then where are we gonna go?" asked Dez.

"Somewhere far away," said Ally.

"We can head to Denali, Alaska," said Trish.

"Okay, guys," said Austin. "At the midnight, I'll come to each of our houses to pick y'all up. We'll go to Denali."

None of them could believe what was happening. Everybody sees them as a mutant. Dangerous, cruel, heartless, uncontrollable, and ruthless.

Ally and Rosie waited in Ally's room for Austin.

"Ally, are we really gonna do this?" asked Rosie.

"It's the right thing to do, Rose," whispered Ally. "Don't worry. We won't be alone."

They saw Austin outside and jumped out the window. They got into the car and they drove off.

All of them said goodbye to Miami. They were now leaving their home.

On the road, no one had said a word. Until Dez says, "Guys, since we're like mutants now, I think we should have nicknames."

"Nicknames?" asked Trish.

"Yeah. Every superhero has a kick-ass superhero name."

"Every superhero?" asked Ally.

"Yeah. Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, the Flash, Green Lanteren, Catwoman, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm…"

"Hold on, Dez," interrupted Rosie. "That red-head from X-men. Umm… Jean Grey! She doesn't have a nickname."

"Phoenix."

"Damn it! Then what's our name?"

"I don't know. Names are usually based on their powers, abilities, and traits."

"Okay," said Austin. "Start with Trish. Her powers are control fire."

"Rosie," said Ally. "The Human Torch is already taken."

"By who?"

"Fantastic Four."

"Oh."

"Girl on Fire," suggested Austin.

"Nah," said Trish. "Too simple. I want a hot nickname like…Firetorch."

"Well, what about Rosie?" said Austin. "Let's see… Rosie controls weather and lightning."

"Ms. Electric?" said Ally.

"Sparks?" said Austin.

"Ooh, ooh," said Trish. "I got it! Thunderbird."

"Thunderbird?" asked Rosie. "I'm not sure."

"Well, you create thunder, right?" said Ally.

"Yeah."

"It's perfect."

"Yeah. I think I like it."

"Oh, I got one for Dez," said Austin. "The Jet."

"Jet?" asked Dez.

"You're fast."

"Oh, yeah. I like it."

"I got one for Ally," said Rosie. "Prodigy."

"Prodigy?" asked Ally.

"It's simple."

"Okay. I'm now Prodigy."

"I'm Fire Torch," said Trish.

"I'm the Jet," said Dez.

"I'm Thunderbird," said Rosie.

" And what am I?" asked Austin.

"Umm." said Trish. "I got it! Pyro!"

"Pyro?"

"The only thing I can think of. Plus, it sounds cool."

" Okay. I'm Pyro!"

"And together we are…" said Ally.

"The Unstoppables," said Rosie.

"Yeah," said Austin. "We're the Unstoppables."

Finally they were in Denali.

A few months later, they had built a home for them. They had built it in the middle of the woods.

One night they were cooking dinner. Ally was making fish. Dez brought a fish from the lake and Trish blew fire across the fish. It was cooked. They all sat down on their table.

"Let's bow our heads," said Ally.

They all took each other's hands and bowed their heads.

"Thank you, God for this meal," said Ally. "We are grateful that you've kept us alive. Even though we're more than special."

"We'll never use our powers against each other or any human," said Trish.

"We'll always look out for each other," said Austin. "We'll always be friends and a family."

"Nothing can breaking us apart," said Dez. "We all have our courage and our sacrifice."

"In this family, there's the Jet, Fire Torch, Thunderbird, Pyro, and Prodigy," said Rosie. "Together we're the Unstoppables. Amen."

"Amen," they all said.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months have past. The gang was still in Denali.

"Guys, what's the plan?" said Dez. "Are we just gonna stay in Denali forever?"

"Probably," said Ally. "We're not going back to Miami."

"We're all alone," said Trish. "We have nobody."

"We have each other," said Rosie.

Austin looked at the faces of his friends. Then, stands up.

"Come on, guys," said Austin.

"Where are we going?" asked Dez.

"To have some fun."

They were all ran into the forest. They running around and having fun.

All of them were at the top of the mountain.

"Meet you guys at the bottom," said Rosie.

She jumped off the mountain, and Trish and Dez follow her.

Ally was ashamed. Her friends' speed, strength, and agility have enhanced a few months back, except her.

Austin held his hand out to her. He said, "Jump on my back."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving you behind."

Ally jumped onto Austin's back. He jumps off the mountain.

When they reached the ground, they followed Dez, Trish, and Rosie. Finally they found them. Austin puts Ally down.

"Come on, guys," said Trish.

"Stop!" said Ally.

"Alls, what's wrong?" asked Rosie.

"Someone's here," said Ally. "I'm reading other minds."

Suddenly, two creatures appear out of the blue. One of them was a man. He had solid black eyes and had blue skin. He was bulky and looked like a serious heavyweight champion.

The other one was a woman. She was dark skinned, black dreadlocks, and black lips. She was slim and had light blue eyes.

"Guys, I got a bad feeling," said Rosie.

"Guys, I'll talk to them," said Austin.

They looked at them. Austin said, "Hey."

"Hello," said the woman. "I am Ariel and this is Jaws."

"I'm Austin," said Austin. "You can call Pyro, and this is my family."

Ally looked at them. She said, "You're mutants, aren't y'all?"

Ally studied them. Both of the mysterious strangers had the physical appearances of inhuman beings.

"How do you know our species?" asked Jaws. He has a throaty, monstrous Australian accent.

"Lucky guess."

"Oh, I know y'all," said Ariel. "You're those superheroes from Miami. You attacked that robber and Justin Bieber."

"Yes, we are," said Austin.

"We were just passing by Denali," said Ariel.

Ally glared at Jaws. She was reading his mind, taking a glimpse into his thoughts. Suddenly, she realized what was going on.

"Who are y'all?" asked Ally.

"What do you mean?" asked Ariel.

"Why are you here? Someone sent you, didn't they?"

"This is none of your business," said Jaws.

"What's going on?" asked Austin.

"Who sent y'all?" Ally demanded. "Who sent y'all?!"

Before Jaws takes a step near Ally, Austin grabs her by the waist from behind and flips her to the back of him. Her friends jump in front of her in protective crouch positions.

"Why are you here?" asked Ally.

"Ally, stay out of this!" said Austin.

"Better listen to Blondie, girl," hissed Ariel.

"Leave us alone!" growled Rosie.

Jaws says to Ally, "You're lucky."

Ariel and Jaws left.

The gang goes back to their house. Ally was staring at the window in the living room. Austin came and said, "Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I read their minds," explained Ally. "Someone sent them. Someone is looking for us."

"That Jaws guy could've killed you. Ally, you know you're not as enhanced as us."

"Excuse me? Is this what this is all about? I'm not as strong or as fast as you, Dez, Rosie, and Trish."

"It's true! You're not as powerful as us."

"Not as powerful? When are you ever gonna treat me like hero?"

"When you stop acting like a stupid little kid who thinks she's a superhero! But really. She's nothing like she's always been!"

After those words left Austin's mouth, Ally's eyes pop open and her jaw drops open. She couldn't believe what Austin had told her.

"Oh, shit," said Austin. "Ally, I'm so sorry."

Tears ran down Ally's face. She cried, "Leave me alone!"

She ran away from him and ran into her room. Ally slams her door and locks it. After she locks it, she jumps onto her bed and cries. Ally cries in her pillow.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ally, please open the door," Austin said from the outside.

"Go away!" she whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Ally."

Austin left Ally alone in her room.

Ally continued crying. She couldn't believe what Austin had told her. But he was right. She knows that she wasn't as powerful as her friends. Austin could morph into any person, animal, or object, Dez appears as blurry when he barely jogs, Trish can control and create fire, and Rosie can fly, control the weather, and throw lightning bolts at her targets. All Ally can do is read minds and move objects with her mind.

After crying, Ally fell asleep.

Suddenly, she awakens to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

Ally got up and opened the door. Austin was standing there. "Go away!" she hissed at him.

She was about to slam the door shut, but Austin blocked the door wih his foot.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Ally opens her door wide open and says, "I'm listening."

Austin walked into her room and said, "Ally, I'm so, so sorry about what I said. I'm such an asshole."

"Then, why did you say it?"

"I don't know. I was…jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"You're more powerful than I am."

"Powerful? What makes you think that I'm more powerful than you?"

"Ally, you can move objects with your mind. I have to get up to get things. You read others minds. I mean you know how hard it is to think without you listening."

"But you're better than me. You're a shapeshifter."

"That's all I can do. All I can do make myself into people."

"That's pretty powerful to me."

"Ally, do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Read my thoughts," he whispered.

Ally took a glimpse into Austin's mind.

_I'm so sorry_, said Austin's thoughts. _But I like you more than friends._

Ally's heart started beating faster. She smiled at Austin.

Suddenly, Austin leaned in and kissed her. Ally kissed him back.

_You'll always be the most beautiful person in my world_, said Austin's thoughts.

Suddenly, they were on top of her bed. Ally was on her back, while Austin was on top of her. She felt his tongue in her mouth and closed her eyes.

Ally couldn't believe what was happening. She's making out with Austin.

All of a sudden, Ally's eyes open. She began gagging and gasping for air. She looked up at Austin. His upper body was three feet away from her. A long tongue coming out of Austin's mouth was in Ally's mouth, choking her.

_What was happening_, Ally thought.

She grabbed the tongue and tried pulling it out of her mouth.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Austin.

"Ally?" he yelled.

Ally wanted to scream Austin's name out to him, but she couldn't even breathe.

"Get off HER!" screamed Austin.

Before Austin could save Ally, the fake Austin threw the tongue at te real Austin. The tongue hit Austin in the face and he falls to te ground.

When Ally could talk again, she yelled at the imposter, "Who are you?!"

"Don't you remember me?" said the imposter.

The imposter started singing. Suddenly, he transformed into…Ariel?

She stopped singing. She said to Ally, "Everyone falls for my illusions."

Then, Ariel is thrown off of Ally and slams onto the wall.

Suddenly, a large figure throws Austin through Ally's closet. It was Jaws.

"AUSTIN!" screamed Ally.

"Time to go, Ariel," said Jaws.

Jaws grabs Ally by the waist and throws her over his shoulder. Jaws and Ariel jump through the window, and ran to a spaceship.

Austin regained conscious and jump back onto his feet. The spaceship is flying away. Austin runs to the window.

"Ally!" he screamed. "I'll come get you if it's the last thing I ever do!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dez, Rosie, and Trish come running into the room.

"Austin, what the hell's going on?!" asked Trish.

"Guys, Ally was right about those mutants we met early," answered Austin. "They kidnapped Ally."

"We got to find her," said Rosie.

"Rosie, they went on a spaceship. They could be anywhere right now."

"Not necessarily," said Dez.

Dez led the gang down to the garage. He showed them Austin's car. It was black and shiny.

"Dez!" gasped Rosie.

"What did you do to my car?" asked Austin.

"Well anytime we need to save anybody, we were gonna need a ride," said Dez. "I fixed Austin's car a little."

"A little?" said Austin. "Dude, this is incredible!"

"Watch this," said Dez. He grabbed one of Rosie's knives and stabs the front tire. When Dez takes the knife out, the tire suddenly aired up by itself.

"Oh, my god!" shrieked Trish.

"That's amazing!" said Austin.

"But how are we gonna find Ally?" asked Rosie.

"Not a problem," said Dez. He opened the door and sat on the passenger seat. "I made a GPS that can find any one of us. It's because of the GPS chips that's on y'all."

"Wait a minute," said Rosie. "Dez, how did you get GPS chips on all of us?"

" Easy," said Dez. "Trish's chip is in her bracelet, Austin's chip is in that opening in the back of his teeth, my chip is on this necklace I'm wearing, Ally's chip is the earrings she's wearing, and Rosie, sweetie, your chip is the ring I gave you."

"How did you get a chip in my mouth?" asked Austin.

"Let's just say your a really heavy sleeper," said Dez.

"No time to waste," said Trish. "Where's Ally?"

"She's in…" said Dez. "…New York City."

"Where are they heading to?" aske Austin.

"The Statue of Liberty," said Dez.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Rosie. "Let's save Ally!"

When they got in the car, Austin said, "Dez, how are we gonna pass through Alaska and Canada?"

"This car can transform into a flying car," said Dez.

Dez presses a button. Suddenly, wings appeared. Dez started the car.

"Okay, guys," said Dez. "Up, up, and away!"

They fly off into the sky. Rosie says, "Wait a minute. We can't fight in these clothes."

"Hold on," said Dez. He presses a button.

Suddenly, a bunch of mechanical hands were dressing them.

After a few more seconds, the hands stopped.

They were all wearing black t-shirts, except Rosie and Trish were wearing v-necks, black pants, black Army boots, and black jackets.

"Whoa!" gasped Trish. "Dez, this is amazing!"

"Not important right now," said Dez.

"Yeah," said Austin. "No Unstoppable left behind."

Ally was knocked unconscious. Finally she woke up.

She found herself sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind her back.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Ariel and Jaws appeared with another woman.

The women was tall and pale. She was muscular and beautiful. She had emerald eyes and light brown hair that was waist-length.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Silence!" hissed Ariel.

"Get a mint, Seahag!"

"You better shut your mouth, missy," said the other woman.

Then a man came. He was six feet tall and had black hair. He was lanky and had light blue eyes.

"Hello, Allison," said the man.

"Who are you?" demanded Ally.

"Where are my manners? My name is Dr. Edward Peterson. You may call me Deathstroke."

"Oh, really? I think your name should be Dr. Dumbass."

"Shut up!" growled the other woman.

"And what's your name? I hope it's not Furball."

"It's Medusa."

"Oh, I see."

"Enough!" said Deathstroke. "Listen, Allison. I know you're a mutant. I'm a mutant just like you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know what you've been through. Everyone found out what you were. Treated you and your friends like mutants."

"Always."

"I'm offering you position."

"What kind of position?"

"I've created a machine called Cerebro. It can detect any mutant mind anywhere in the world."

"Why do you need me?"

"You see, Ally. Cerebro can only be powered by a person with telepathic abilities."

"Why do you need me to do this? Why are you looking for mutants?"

"To begin an army."

"An army?"

"To wipe out the human race."

"What?!"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"I hate living in a world where no one lets any of us live in peace. Humans are why we hide in fear."

"There are innocent people who have done nothing to you! You can't do this! I won't do this!"

"You can and you will."

"Never! I rather die!"

"Alright. Ally, you have made a big mistake."

Deathstroke removed one of his gloves off. Then, he kneeled down to Ally.

"Do you know what happened when I first became a mutant?"

"Maybe."

"I was sixteen years-old. I was with my girlfriend, Eloise in my bedroom. She was a beautiful girl. I leaned for a kiss. Suddenly, her eyes popped open and her skin turned white. She stopped breathing. I stopped kissing her. She fell to the ground. After that, she was in a coma for four weeks."

"What did you do to her?"

"It was my power."

"What power is that?"

"To absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being through physical contact of my skin with the skin of the other person. But I'm more like a poison dart frog. If I held on too long, that person might die."

"No!"

"Don't worry, Ally. This will only hurt a bit."

He touches her cheek.

Suddenly, Ally's jaw drops open and her eyes pop out. She begins choking. Then, she lets out a blood-curdling scream of agony.

A few seconds later, Deathstroke lets go. Ally's head falls to her lap. She breathes again and screams, "No!"

"Your powers are now mine for awhile," said Deathstroke. "I can read your mind."

"No! You won't get away with this!"

Jaws grabs Ally and yanks her into a room. Then, slams the door.

No, Ally thought. I need to stop them

The gang has arrived in New York.

"Guys, look," said Austin. "The Statue of Liberty."

"Rose, can you cover us up?" asked Dez.

"Sure," said Rosie.

Suddenly, a couple of clouds flew over and surrounding the flying car.

"Alright," said Austin. "I'm gonna find Ally."

"Okay," said Dez.

"Good luck, Austin," said Rosie.

Austin crawled off the ladder and sneaks into the building.

Ally lays in on the ground. She was weak and sick. Her powers have been drained by the evil Deathstroke.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Jaws.

"What do you want now?!" yelled Ally.

Then, Jaws transforms into someone. He was Austin.

"I'm here to rescue you," said Austin.

"Austin!" gasped Ally.

Austin ran over and started untying the ropes of Ally's hands.

"You found me," said Ally.

After Austin unties her hands, he looks at her and says, "I'll always find you."

Ally puts her hands on Austin's cheeks and kisses him. He kisses her back.

He pulls her out of the kiss. He said, "Wow."

"Sorry," she said. "No time. We need to stop Deathstroke."

"Who?"

"A mutant with the power to absorb any power or ability by touching someone. He took my powers away to create an army of all the mutants in the world to destroy all humans."

"No!"

"We have to stop him."

"Let's go!"

"Wait."

"What's wrong, Ally?"

"My powers are gone. I'm powerless."

"It doesn't matter. You're still Prodigy."

"Okay. I'm too weak."

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think so."

Austin helped Ally onto her feet and carried her body in his arms.

"We have to stop him," murmured Ally.

"It's okay, Ally," said Austin. "I'll keep you safe."

Austin started running. He said to Ally, "Don't worry, Ally. I won't let anything happen to you."

Suddenly, a large figure knocked them down. Ally fell out of Austin's arms and fell to the ground.

She looked up and found Jaws standing over Austin.

"No!" screamed Ally.


	9. Chapter 9

Trish, Rosie, and Dez got out of the car and headed up the Statue of Liberty.

"Okay," said Dez. "I'm sensing someone else is here."

"How can you sense that someone is here?" asked Trish.

"I don't know. I just feel like we're being watched."

Suddenly, Medusa and Ariel appeared.

"You're good," said Medusa.

"Ariel, who's your friend?" said Rosie.

"Medusa," said Ariel.

"Where's Ally?" said Trish.

"You have to catch me first," said Ariel. Then, she ran away.

"I got her," said Trish.

"Dez, go with Trish," commanded Rosie.

"Are you sure?" asked Dez.

"You get the Sea Witch. I've got Hairy Mary."

"Okay." Dez grabs Rosie by the waist and kisses her quickly but passionately.

"Come on," moaned Medusa. "I don't got all night."

"Come on, Trish," said Dez.

Trish jumps onto Dez's back. She says, "Lets go!"

"Hey, I have super speed," said Dez. "Not super strength." Dez zoomed out of the room.

"So you must be Thunderbird?" asked Medusa.

"You bet I am," said Rosie.

"You're the lightning girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Thunderbird, you think you're so tough. Bring it on! But this battle will be your last!"

Rosie ran towards Medusa. Suddenly, a stroke of Medusa's hair grows and wraps around Rosie, and lifts her in the hair.

"Oh, quit playing around," said Medusa.

Her hair threw Rosie at a table.

"Hahaha!" Medusa viciously laughed.

Rosie got up and growled, "Okay! Strike one!" She ran towards Medusa again.

One stroke of Medusa's hair flew towards Rosie. Rosie flew in the air and the hair flies under her. Rosie jumps back on her feet and continues to run.

When Rosie lunges at Medusa, another stroke of Medusa's hair grabs Rosie by the ankle. Then, she slams Rosie onto the wall.

Two more strands wrap around Rosie's wrists. The hair starts making one of Rosie's hands slap her across the face.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Medusa evilly laughed again.

"Okay," said Rosie. "Strike two!"

Rosie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her pocket knife. She cuts the strand of Medusa's hair that wrapped around her wrist. Medusa screams and her hair lets Rosie go.

When the hair that Rosie had cut fall to the ground, they turned brown and faded away.

"No!" screamed Medusa.

Medusa's hair puts Rosie down. Medusa kneels down and picks the hair up in her hands. They slowly faded away.

She stands up on her feet. Then, her hair wraps around Rosie. Another strand of hair wraps around Rosie's neck and chokes her.

One strand opens the elevator. When Rosie chokes, Medusa lets her go. Then, kicks her in the stomach. Rosie's flies into the elevator. Medusa's hair closes the door.

"Hahaha!" Medusa laughs. "Finally she's gone!"

Suddenly, the elevator starts shaking and rumbling like an earthquake.

The elevator door opens. It was white, bright lightning in the inside. Rosie flies up in the elevator. Her eyes were white and lightning was coming from her palms. Wind was blowing from the elevator like a tornado.

"Don't you people ever die?!" yelled Medusa.

Rosie steps onto the floor and says, "Prepare for the power-outage of your life."

Rosie makes the wind grow stronger. Medusa flies through the windows. Then, over the balcony.

Medusa's hair latching onto a support beam to stay alive. Medusa screams.

Rosie walks onto the balcony. Suddenly, lightning appears in the sky.

"Lightning," hissed Rosie. "My best friend."

Medusa was scared. She was now frightened.

"Sorry, Rapunzel," said Rosie. "But this ain't no fairy tale."

Rosie throws her hands at Medusa's hair. Lightning came through Rosie's hand. Electricity went to Medusa's hair and through her body.

When Rosie stopped electrocuting her, Medusa fell into the water.

Rosie looked down and watched Medusa's body fall into the water.

"Strike three," murmured Rosie. "You're out."

Trish and Dez stopped at the torch part of the Statue of Liberty.

Dez put Trish down. He whined, "Man, you bent my spine."

"Shut up!" hissed Trish. "Let's find Ariel."

Trish and Dez spilt up and searched for the Sea Witch.

Suddenly, a beautiful angelic singing voice made Dez turn around. He saw Ariel crouched down on a table. Ariel was not the hideous woman she was. She was gorgeous.

Her dirty skin was clean and sparkled like diamonds. Her hair flowed gently. She was not witch-like at all. She was a beautiful creature with an elegant figure.

Dez tried his best to not fall for it, but it was impossible for him to look back. He couldn't stop staring.

Trish appeared. She saw Dez falling for Ariel's illusion.

"Dez!" gasped Trish.

"Silence, you bitch!" growled Ariel. Dez suddenly lunged at Trish.

Trish couldn't hurt Dez. Sometimes they fight and they insult each other, but she can't hurt him.

Dez twisted Trish's wrist and held it against her back.

Ariel jumped off the table and slowly walked towards Trish.

"You thought you and your pathetic little friends could stop us and save the world," said Ariel. "Think again, Hot Head."

"Dez!" yelled Trish. "It's me. Trish! Stop listening to her!"

"He's under my control. He won't listen anyone but me."

"Dez, ignore her! You can do this! Snap out of it! Dez!"

"Hahaha," Ariel viciously laughed. "You can't snap him out of it. He's my slave now."

"DEZ!"

Suddenly, Dez blinks his eyes and looks around.

"Trish?" he asked.

"Dez!"

"What?!" yelled Ariel. "How is this possible? No one can resist my illusions!"

"Well it looks like I did," said Dez. He lets go of Trish.

"I've had enough of y'all!" screamed Ariel.

She lunges at Dez. They fell to the ground. Trish grabs Ariel and throws her to the ground.

"Dez, find alcohol or gasoline," commanded Trish. "Hurry! I'll keep her busy. You cover the entire torch in it."

"Okay," said Dez. He zoomed out of the room.

Ariel jumps on her feet. Ariel throws her fist. Trish catches it and twists it. The Sea Witch trips Trish and she fell to the floor. Trish throws her foot at Ariel's stomach and flips her on her back on the ground.

They both got on their feet. Ariel was choking Trish. When Trish's hands were squeezing Ariel's wrists, Trish's hand were on fire.

Ariel lets out a screech of agony. She jumps off of Trish and looks at her burnt wrists.

She looks up at Trish. Suddenly, Ariel's fingernails grew long and sharp.

"Oh, shit!" gasped Trish.

Ariel runs toward Trish. Trish runs away. She stops and kicks Ariel in the stomach. Instead of falling, she fell on her feet.

Trish grabs a broom. Before Ariel could slash Trish, Trish's broom blocked Ariel's claws. They knocked it off.

Trish held the broom in front of her. Ariel slashes through the broom and it fell on the ground into slices.

Dez appeared with a gasoline tank. "Trish, it's done!" he said.

"Dez, pour it on her!" commanded Trish.

Dez throws the gasoline. The liquid lands all over Ariel. She was screaming.

"My eyes!" she screamed.

"Dez, get out of here!" said Trish. "Hurry!" Dez runs away.

Ariel slams Trish onto the wall. Trish holds Ariel's arm away from her face. They let go.

Before Ariel could stab Trish's face, Trish ducks. Ariel's claws get stuck in the wall. She tries to get them out.

"Hey, Seahag," said Trish. Ariel turns around. "You know what happens when you touch me?"

Trish snaps her fingers and a little flame appeared on the tip of her fingers.

"You just get burned."

The moment Trish touches Ariel, the torch explodes. Real fire was in the torch.

Dez and Rosie watch Trish coming out of the torch. She was unharmed and her eyes were now red.

"Now that's what I call hot!" said Rosie.

"I know," said Trish.

"Now lets save our friends," said Dez.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaws's large hand grabs Austin by the throat and lift him off the ground. Austin gags and gasps for air.

"Well, well, well," said Jaws. "Looks like we have company."

Ally looks down at the ground and finds a large broken piece of glass. She grabs and stands up on her feet.

"Your time's up, Blondie," said Jaws.

Ally slashed her arm with the piece of glass. Jaws takes a sniff in the air and looks back at Ally.

"Something you can't resist, Jaws?" said Ally.

When Jaws is distracted, Austin kicks him in the stomach. Jaws groans and lets him go. He kicks Jaws and he flies across the room.

"Ally, cover it up!" said Austin.

A painful headache appears in Ally's head. Her hands grab her head and she screams.

"Ally!" yelled Austin.

"Get rid of him!" she said. "I'm fine."

When Jaws got up, Austin morphs into a lion and jumps onto Jawz.

While they fight, Ally's headache grows worse and worse. She clenches her teeth together and falls to her knees. She lets out a blood-curdling scream.

Finally, Jaws slams Austin onto a table. Austin morphs into his original form. He lies there in pain. Jaws grabs him by the shirt collar and lifts him off the ground.

"Where's your lover girl at?" asked Jaws. "Oh, that's right. You're saving her. Being her Prince Charming. Oh, isn't that sweet? It's too bad you won't have a happy ending. I don't have a happy ending. If I can't have a happy ending, then no one can."

Ally's screaming stops. Suddenly, she yells, "Let him go, you god damn bastard!"

Jaws looks back and saw Ally. Ally was different.

Her features were more than breath-taking. Ally's eyes were now purple. She was amazing.

"Bastard?" asked Jaws. He drops Austin and runs toward Ally.

His giant hands that were nearly the size of Ally's face squeezed her throat. He slams her on the wall. Ally grabbed him by the shoulders and kicks him in the groin.

He leans over in pain, then she kicks him in the face. He goes flying at the other end of the room.

"Oh, my God," Ally says to herself. "I'm strong."

Jaws gets back on his feet. He runs toward Ally. She runs toward a wall. When she got to the wall, she runs the wall and flips over Jaws. She lands on his back and snaps his neck.

After a few more snaps, she jumps off his back and lands on her feet.

"Holy crap!" She gasps. "I had no idea I could do that."

Jaws grabs Ally by the throat. "You made a big mistake!" He growled.

Before anything else happens, Jaws' eyes open wide and he starts choking.

Ally looks down and sees a pole coming out of Jaws' stomach.

He drops her. Austin was behind him pushing the pole through Jaws' stomach.

Austin pulls the pole out. Jaws falls to the ground. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stops breathing.

Austin drops the pole and looks at Jaws' body.

Ally stands up and sees this. Suddenly, a hand touches Ally's neck. Ally starts screaming.

Austin looks back. Deathstroke was touching Ally's neck.

"No!" screamed Austin.

Ally falls to the ground. Deathstroke says, "I now have your newly enhanced powers, Miss Ally. That makes me more powerful."

Deathstroke ran away.

Austin ran to Ally's side and held her in his arms.

"Ally, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she said.

"Read my thoughts."

_Can you hear me_, said Austin's thoughts.

_I can hear you fine, Austin_, said Ally's thoughts.

_Ally, I can hear your thoughts in my mind._

_I think those are my new powers._

"That's amazing," said Austin.

"I can't believe I can do," said Ally.

"You are pretty powerful after all."

Rosie, Dez, and Trish appear.

"Ally!" shrieked Rosie. "Austin!"

They stood up and all of them got in a group hug.

After they pull out of the group hug, Dez says, "Guys, we killed Ariel!"

"And Medusa," said Rosie.

"So is Jaws," said Austin.

"Guys, I'm reading something," said Ally.

"What is it, Alls?" asked Rosie.

"My new power is… mind control. Deathstroke is gonna put the mutants under control."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Dez.

"Cerebro," said Ally. "The machine can only be controlled by a person with mind powers. I can stop it."

"What about Deathstroke?" asked Trish.

"You guys distract him."

"Okay. Let's do it!" said Austin.

"Wait!" said Ally. "I'm reading something important. Guys, Deathstroke drained some of my powers. I'm not as powerful, but I can still stop the army."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Rosie.

"It's life-threatening," said Ally. "I could die. Cerebro is too powerful for me."

Once those words left Ally's mouth, all of her friends' eyes open wide and their mouths open.

"Ally, no!" said Austin. "You'll die!"

"Austin, I don't have a choice," said Ally. "I rather loose my life than the lives of a thousand innocent people."

The gang exchanges looks.

"Okay," said Trish. "You save the world, Ally."

"It's been an honor working with you, Ally Dawson," said Dez.

"You'll never die in our hearts," said Rosie.

They all make their way up to the top of the Statue of Liberty. They look up and saw a purple lightning coming out of the top of the Statue of Liberty.

"This is it," said Trish.

"Rosie, I need to tell you something," said Dez.

"Yeah, Dez?" She said.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere."

"Dez, you're my boyfriend. But it's so romantic."

They held onto each other's hands.

"This is suicidal but saving the entire world," said Ally.

"Ally, I won't forget you after this," said Austin. "You're my everything now."

"Forever."

"Let's kick this Deathstroke's ass."


	11. Chapter 11

The purple lightning disappears. Deathstroke removes the helmet off his head.

"My army has finally begun," he said to himself.

"Not if we can't help it," said a voice.

He turns around and finds the gang standing there.

"Impossible," said Deathstroke. "How did y'all escape my minions?"

"Never underestimate teen mutants," said Austin.

"That's just stupid," said Deathstroke.

"Deathstroke, it's over," said Ally.

"Are you sure, Ally?" said Deathstroke.

They looked at the map. A bunch of red dots, that must mean mutants, are heading towards New York.

"Oh, my God," said Austin.

"There's nothing you can do now," said Deathstroke.

"Oh, yeah?" said Rosie. "Why don't you kill us? End it all, bitch!"

"Oh, I will," said Deathstroke.

Deathstroke headed towards the group.

He headed towards Dez first. They start to fight.

While Deathstroke was distracted, Ally sneaked past them and headed into Cerebro.

She looked at the keyboard. She murmured, "Oh, my God. How am I gonna figure this out?"

Ally searched it and found the helmet. She lifted it up and said, "This might work."

While Dez fought Deathstroke, he knocked Dez off his feet.

"Dez, what are you doing?" said Trish.

"How do fight a person who's untouchable?" yelled Dez.

"Like this!" said Rosie. She lunges at Deathstroke and tackled him to the ground.

"Rosie," said Deathstroke.

Suddenly, Rosie jumped off of him.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" asked Austin.

She turns around to them. Her eyes were white and she looked evil. Deathstroke stood up and said, "Rosie, pin the redhead to the ground."

Rosie ran and tackled Dez to the ground. A few seconds later, Dez was face down on the ground. Rosie sat on top of him. Her hands were holding one of Dez's hands on his back, while her foot squished his other hand.

"Rosie, stop it!" said Austin.

"Trish," said Deathstroke. Suddenly, Trish's eyes became red and she had the mad, blank look on her face. The same look that was on Rosie's face. "Hold the blonde one down."

Trish grabbed Austin by shoulder and slammed him in the forehead with her forehead. Austin was groaning in pain. Then, Trish twisted his arm and Austin was looking down at the floor. She grabbed his other hand and pulled over the other.

Meanwhile, Ally had the helmet over her head. She slowly and quietly concentrated. Trying to turn the mutants back to normal.

"You really thought you could destroy me?" asked Deathstroke.

"There's innocent people down there!" said Austin. "They've down nothing!"

"Austin, we're the same, you know?"

"No! You and I will never be the same."

"You don't like humans either."

"Unlike you, I just want to live in peace with humans…with my friends."

"You're just saying that. Not all words mean something."

"I mean it. I won't let you destroy the world, you son of a bitch!"

"Better be careful, boy. I'm a dangerous mutant."

"That makes two of us."

Suddenly, the purple lightning appeared again. It was coming from the top and up to the sky.

Ally closes her eyes and clenches her teeth together. Pain was spreading through her body faster than the speed of light. The pain was more worse than the headache she developed earlier.

Austin looks the other way. Rosie lets Dez go. Dez had the same blank face as Trish and Rosie and his eyes were transforming from blue to black.

"Dez, no!" screamed Austin.

"It's too late, Austin," said Deathstroke. "I'm also sorry about your girlfriend. I always knew you'd destroy her."

Before anything else happens, Ally screams to the top of her lungs and her brown eyes turn purple.

The top of Statue of Liberty explodes.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was destroyed. Most of it was black and burnt down.

Austin opened his eyes. He saw everything burnt. "Guys!" he said.

He jumped on his feet and ran to his friends. He ran to Dez's side first.

"Dez, can you hear me?" He said. He shook him. "Dez?"

The redhead starting moving and opened his eyes.

"Austin?" Dez murmured. "Are we dead?"

"No, dude. We're alive."

They heard moaning. It was Rosie. They both got up and helped her up.

"Guys, we did it," said Rosie. Trish appeared.

"We're still alive!" said Trish. They all hugged.

After pulling out of the hug, Austin noticed something. "Hey, guys. Where's—Oh, no. Ally!"

He ran away from them and headed to Ally.

Austin stopped and saw Ally with the helmet still on and she was laying her face on the keyboard. She wasn't moving at all.

"Ally!" Austin screamed. He ran towards her and didn't stop.

Once he got to her, he removed the helmet off Ally's head and threw it on the ground. Austin got to his knees and held Ally in his arms. He looked at her.

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving either.

"Ally?" yelled Austin. "Ally, can hear me?"

She didn't respond.

"Ally?! Ally, please don't do this! Stay with me! Stay with me, Alls! Please!"

Tears started coming from Austin's eyes and running down his face. He held Ally's body towards his. Austin held her head against his chest and gently brushed through her brown hair.

Trish, Rosie, and Dez appeared. Austin looked up at them. He mouthed, "She's gone."

"Ally," Trish whimpered.

"Oh, God!" exclaimed Rosie. She hugged Dez and started crying on his chest.

Austin looked back at Ally's body. He didn't wipe his tears off his face or nothing.

"Don't leave me, Ally," whimpered Austin. "I finally found you. N-Now… I lost you again. Ally, I want you to know something. You're not a nobody. You're not a girl who thinks she's a superhero. You are a hero! You're not just a hero. You're Prodigy. You were born to be Prodigy."

Austin continued to cry and never stopped.

"Please stay with me," he whispered.

"Always," whispered a voice.

Austin removed his face from Ally's chest. He looked down at her. Her eyes were blinking.

"Ally?" He said.

"I'll always stay with you, Austin," she said.

Austin smiled and helped her up. They hugged each other tightly.

"Ally!" shrieked Trish.

Austin lets go of Ally. Ally runs to hug Trish and Dez. Then, she hugs Rosie.

"Thank, God," said Dez.

"We knew you could do it, Ally," said Rosie. "We just knew it!"

All, except Austin, got in a group hug.

Austin looked at them. He smiled. He found what he needed all along. A team. A family.

A hand tapped Austin on the shoulder. Austin turned around and a hand grabbed him by the jaw. Austin started screaming.

Dez and the girls got out of the hug and looked back at Austin.

"NO!" screamed Ally. Deathstroke was touching Austin. Finally he throws Austin to the ground. "You bastard!"

"I've had enough of you damn maggots!" yelled Deathstroke.

Trish was the first to lunge at Deathstoke. Before she tackles him, he transforms into Trish.

"Oh, my God!" gasped Trish.

He punches Trish, then his foot trips her. She falls to the ground.

Then, Rosie towards Deathstroke. He transformed into Rosie.

They both fought until Deathstroke kicks Rosie in the stomach. She slams onto the wall and falls to the ground next to Trish.

"No one hurts my girl!" yelled Dez.

Deathstroke transforms into Dez. They both fight. Then, Deathstroke throws Dez at the wall.

Deathstroke morphs into his original form.

"I really wanted to help you children," said Deathstroke. "But no. I have to be the bad guy here."

"You were always the bad guy," said Ally. "And now you're a dead man."

Ally throws her leg, but Deathstroke leans back. He punches her in the face.

She falls to the ground. Ally looks up at Deathstroke. Her lip was bleeding.

"Pathetic is what you are," said Deathstroke. "This is no comic book, movie, or video game. One touch and it's farewell, Ally."

Suddenly, Austin jumps from behind and throws Deathstroke to the ground.

Deathstroke stands up and morphs into Austin. "Always alike," said Deathstroke.

"For the sake of the world and my friends, I will finish you!" said Austin.

They started fighting.

Ally ran and helped her friends up. They ran and stopped the fight.

"Oh, no!" said Trish.

"You got to be kidding me!" yelled Rosie.

Both of them were Austin. Dez and the girls were unable to identify the real Austin.

"Why does this have to happen?" said Dez.

"Guys, it's me!" said the Austin on the right. "I'm Austin."

"No, guys," said the Austin on the left. "That's Deathstroke. I'm the real Austin."

"You guys gotta believe me! He's not me! I'm me!" said the Austin on the right.

"Don't listen to him! He's Deathstroke!" said the Austin on the left.

"Holy crap," said Trish. "Any of you got ideas?"

"Yeah," said Dez. "Which one of you is the real Austin?"

"It's me!" said the Austin on the left.

"No, it's me," said the Austin on the right.

"That's all I got," said Dez.

"Dez!" said Trish.

"What?"

"You don't ask them which one is the real Austin," said Rosie. "They're both gonna say me."

"Ally?" said Trish. "Ally?"

"I know who's the real Austin," said Ally.

"Ally, you know it's me," said the Austin on the right.

"You know it's not him, Ally," said the Austin on the left. "You know in your heart that I'm the real Austin."

"Don't listen to him," said the right Austin. "He's tricking you."

"Ally, we both know about his mind tricks," said the left Austin. "I won't let him tear us apart. You know I love you."

"I know which one is which," said Ally. "But I first want to point out about Deathstroke's past.

"Edward Tyler Peterson, born in April 22, 1967. Son of William and Josephine Peterson. I know when you were sixteen, Deathstroke. Remember?"

"What's going on?" Dez asked Trish and Rosie.

"Ally's making those mind tricks," whispered Rosie.

"That girl, Eloise," said Ally. "When you kissed her, she fell into a coma. After that, you ran away from home. You wore gloves and covered yourself up all the time. You can't control your power. Everybody you touch, you destroy!"

The Austin on the left started screaming. He suddenly turned into Deathstroke.

"I knew that one was fake," said Trish.

"DIE!" he screamed.

The real Austin grabbed him from behind.

"Alright, Deathstroke," said Austin. "Let's finish what we started… together!"

Austin jumped off and pulled Deathstroke down with him.

"No!" screamed Ally. "AUSTIN!"

"He's gone," said Dez. "Austin's gone."

"Why does one of the most greatest people in our lives have to go before us?" asked Rosie.

Suddenly, a hand appeared on the edge.

"Look!" said Trish.

Austin was getting up off the edge and back on the ground.

"Hey, guys," said Austin.

"Austin," said Ally. Before she could run towards him, Trish stopped her.

"Ally," she said. "How do we know that's the real Austin?"

"Let me see for myself."

Ally walks towards Austin. She stopped.

She took a deep breath. Slowly, she laid her hand on his cheek. Ally closes her eyes tight and clenches her teeth together. When she waited for a great pain to happen, nothing happen.

Ally opened her eyes. Austin laid his hand on Ally's hand that was on his face. They both gazed happily into each other's eyes.

"Austin," whispered Ally.

"It's me, Ally," he whispered.

Ally smiled with excitement and shrieked, "You found me!"

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. Austin wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up off the ground. Then, he spins around in circles.

"It's Austin!" said Rosie. "Dez, hug me and spin me around like they're doing."

"Okay," said Dez.

Dez lifts Rosie off the ground and spins around a few times. Then, he puts her down.

Austin stops spinning and kisses Ally. When they stopped, Trish said, "Ooh! When did you two get involved?"

"Since I got kidnapped," said Ally.

Austin puts Ally down and they all got in a group hug.

"We saved the world," said Ally.

"We were born to," said Rosie.

"Let's say our pledge," said Dez. "Since it's something the heroes always say something in the end."

"Thank you, God for all this," said Ally. "We are grateful that you've kept us alive. Even though we're more than special."

"We'll never use our powers against each other or any human," said Trish.

"We'll always look out for each other," said Austin. "We'll always be friends and a family."

"Nothing can breaking us apart," said Dez. "We all have our courage and our sacrifice."

"In this family, there's the Jet, Fire Torch, Thunderbird, Pyro, and Prodigy," said Rosie. "Together we're the—"

"Rose, why did you stop?" asked Ally.

"The Unstoppables doesn't seem to be our name."

"Then, what's our name," asked Trish.

"We used to be Team Austin, so… the A Team. How about that?"

The group exchanges looks. Austin says, "Okay, Rose. We're the A Team."

"We're a team," said Dez.

"We're a family," said Ally. "Always a family."

**THE END**


End file.
